Combine
The 'Combine '''is an immense and powerful trans-dimensional organization and the main antagonist of ''Half-Life 2 ''and its episodes. Overview The Combine is formed by various sentient species in various universes. On Earth, the Combine is ruled by aliens called Combine Advisors. Combine Overwatch The primary military force of the Combine on Earth. They are humans who have been turned into “Transhuman” cyborgs (except for the Civil Protection). Civil Protection The quasi thought-police that patrols the cities, monitors the public airways, and conducts randomized raids. Overwatch Soldier The main military of the Combine on Earth. Soldiers patrol and enforce Combine law outside of the city boundaries. It includes the Shotgun Soldier and the Nova Prospekt Prison Guard. Overwatch Elite The Elite soldiers of the Combine Overwatch. Stalker Mutilated, drone-like slaves that are created from dissident Citizens and captured Rebels. Combine Combact Technology The various devices and weapons used by the Combine. Manhack Essentially a flying, autonomous circular saw capable of tracking targets. Rollermine A ball-shaped “mine” with a rudimentary targeting system that, once activated, follows anything it identifies as a threat and subjects it to electric shocks. They can also attach themselves to vehicles such as the Scout Car. Hopper Mine A programmable explosive device that hops into the air and explodes when approached by an enemy. City Scanner A flying security camera and scout that takes pictures of enemies and relays their location to its command center. Sentry Gun, Ceiling Turret and Ground Turret Programmable, autonomous sentry weapons. APCs The main mode of transport of Civil Protection, is a common sight within the cities. They are armed with a missile launcher and a mounted pulse rifle. Hunter-Chopper Piloted by two members of the Overwatch, this vehicle is primarily used to track down solitary members of the Resistance, or small groups of Resistance soldiers. Heavily armed and armored, it features a pulse cannon and can saturate an area with mines. Razor Trains Combine trains made to transfer Combine Troops, supplies, and prisoners to locations. Headcrab Shell They deploy in the resistance outpost and base areas, especially in the Uprising as it is a very common sight in City 17 and the Outland. Sky Shield Referred to in Overwatch radio chatter, “Sky Shield” is some sort of military surveillance technology used by the Combine. Overwatch soldiers report their target or are given targets through “Sky Shield”, which may be a satellite array of some sort. Combine Synth Aliens that have been mechanically modified. Advisor Pod The escape pods used by the Advisors. Crab Synth Never actually fought, but seen in ''Half-Life 2 in the Citadel, files, and the Half-Life 2 Beta. Dropship Primary troop and weapon transport of the Combine. Gunship Assault aircraft that usually fight in groups of two for protection. Hunter Medium ground assault units, similar to Strider, but still quite different. Mortar Synth Never actually fought, but seen in Half-Life 2 in the Citadel, files, and the Half Life 2 Beta. Shield Scanner An organic version of the City Scanner. Transports hopper mines into battlefields. Strider Large ground assault units used by the Combine. Walks on three incredibly long legs, towering over the battlefield. Cut units Units that have been cut from the game. Conscripts Human units of low rank, apparently even lower than the Civil Protection. Combine Assassin A female version of the Overwatch Elite. Alien Assassin The original form of the Fast Zombie. Alien Combine Soldier The predecessor of the Combine Overwatch. A humanoid worm-like creature. Combine Guard A large part-human, part-Synth Combine unit. Combine Super Soldier A sort of small bipedal Strider. Combot A version of the City Scanner able to attack with gas and fire. Cremator A unit that was originally intended to remove or “sterilize” corpses from the city streets, cleanup Wasteland trains coming into the city from any wildlife that might have held on to it during the journey, as well as patrol some parts of the Wasteland, such as train Depots. It was also apparently to occasionally fight the player. Sacktick A parasite Synth. Unidentified cut Synth An unnamed Synth seen near a Crab Synth in Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Wasteland Scanner A Synth Scanner with 3 lasers and 1 grenade launcher. Gallery DAAB399C-F062-4F0D-8E29-34DA804C2DEB.jpeg|Civil Protection. D949DE73-D0EF-4DB2-BB9D-18FAC344E959.jpeg|Overwatch Soldier. 87813102-70A4-49E1-A0A5-5206F38B04B1.jpeg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard. 7F96C7E3-948E-4D66-92CB-EB64E592062B.jpeg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard (shotgun version). 8AF77455-1409-4560-9673-A6BD1E516D23.jpeg|Shotgun Soldier. 2B3F2119-DF08-4F66-8001-557CE79099EC.jpeg|Overwatch Elite. 29A7DE71-7D98-43C9-A171-1B1B49240838.jpeg|Stalker. 9E80CC7B-50C2-4981-B1D6-8A0ED6750C19.jpeg|Manhack. 59B40133-7F77-4BA2-9B4B-F4C608C2E409.jpeg|Rollermine. 93602806-5D88-4788-B7CE-AACCE3604BDB.jpeg|Hopper Mine. BEC27961-A5BF-427B-AA2A-2780679D3CE2.jpeg|City Scanner. AFE3CDDD-004F-4419-ACBD-C542B36643A2.jpeg|Sentry Gun. AFAC4509-BF76-4510-B4BB-E2E1282FB5CF.jpeg|Ceiling Turret. 572F986E-3954-4829-B6E4-20B2712AEA08.jpeg|Ground Turret. 4E63AF0D-8B8A-421B-A53B-21B6AA318BE0.jpeg|Armored Personnel Carrier (APC). 317EDAD8-E01F-4E33-9D1D-53F1E8525F90.jpeg|Hunter-Chopper. F5D8434D-B030-4910-8422-554F929F81B9.jpeg|Razor Train. 280B0181-0228-4B6E-A38C-AAC6D758E4AA.jpeg|Headcrab Shell. 21B75896-415B-4B43-BC32-189AB9A0A451.jpeg|Advisor Pod. E8077D19-5A1F-43F2-AE88-13D792E3F3A3.jpeg|Crab Synth. 8080BFC7-6643-41B3-A2BB-42304F9EEECC.jpeg|Dropship. E5E7C120-6B11-4830-9DD5-B43F7835F510.jpeg|Gunship. 189007D3-84C7-45E7-B996-6481883F6071.jpeg|Hunter. 7F5676F7-2DA4-4C18-9378-1922B700EECB.jpeg|Mortar Synth. D82D62DB-CAB8-4EAB-BB65-E09E8F479A8B.jpeg|Shield Scanner. 09DD1E4A-0FCB-4C68-830B-1002ADFF19E2.jpeg|Strider. EF1563EC-7347-4410-9750-35219E89C02B.jpeg|Conscripts. BFD6C0C1-3BB2-46C2-88D6-0D483B563DCD.jpeg|Combine Assassin. B2FD1734-E85A-43A7-AB09-D99F6FAF3C5C.jpeg|Alien Assassin. AACD29EE-FBA1-4E67-99ED-21CC01F99B5A.jpeg|Alien Combine Soldier (version 1). 1A47AA03-2CBC-4283-9C9A-B8A39AB5FA68.jpeg|Alien Combine Soldier (version 2). 3DCC7E93-6EB9-4000-97BE-6EE133365B15.jpeg|Combine Guard. 1561131D-10A9-41C0-A906-9E418DDB9D25.jpeg|Combine Super Soldier. A66FDA49-5A67-4D72-B8D2-EE76E2D60CA8.jpeg|Combot. 4B51989A-222F-4E27-86EC-DF1244BAFA2F.jpeg|Cremator. 950B6B92-9E26-4553-A9C5-F36B8678B1A4.jpeg|Sacktick. 1835B40B-DD5E-41FE-B401-8D40C2C55EC2.jpeg|Unidentified cut Synth. 6B6BA111-B02C-432D-97E7-63C1C1205161.jpeg|Wasteland Scanner. External links *Half-Life wiki Category:Organizations Category:Half-Life Category:Evil Category:Combine Category:Canon Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters Category:Big Bads